3 personalidades y un amor
by invasora kareli
Summary: continuación de la desilucion no es una opción- lin se arta de ser tratada como criada y rompe su amistad con zim, y se ve obligada a salir con dib, cosa que ase que 3 personas del pasado de lin regresan, algo que la sorprende, junto a la llegada de sus padres y un horrible recuerdo que ara que zim se de cuenta de lo que perdió- AVISO: DALR Y ZALF
1. olviate de mi

Hola soy yo, si tal vez me digan "porque eres tan obsesiva con tus fanfics" pero que me importa, también radiack me pregunto que si voy a continuar con mi fanfic anterior y la respuesta es sí, bueno aquí va mi fanfic disfrútenlo

(No soy dueña de invasor zim)

Era un día normal había pasado casi una semana desde el "accidente" por así decirlo, zim y tak se habían reconciliado veloz mete, y lin siempre siendo la nube negra en su picnic, y con solo zim la consideraba como una asistente, lin se encontraba en la casa de zim trapeando mientras zim y tak veían una novela.

Lin: ya me harte

Lin rompe el trapeador en dos y se los laza a zim y tak, lin sugeta el cuello de zim casi ahorcándolo.

Lin: ya me harte de ser tu criada de ahora en adelante tu aras las tareas de tu casa y sobre todo… tu bañaras a gir

Zim: pero tengo que tocar el agua y no puedo hacer eso

Lin: entonces búscate a otra criada

Lin se va muy enojada casi para tumbar la puerta, zim voltea a ver a tak y esta le dice "ni lo pienses", dejando a esos dos con sus asuntos, lin tenia un humor de los mil demonios, estaba cruzando una avenida, cuando un auto le toco el clac son y esta se enojo, tomando al auto del parabrisas y lanzándolo legos en cual cae sobre un niño con una rata en la cabeza mordiéndolo.

Lin: malditas personas.

Lin iba a patear a un perro cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Liz: ¿señora se siente bien?

Lin: claro porque no estarlo

Liz: se ve tensa

Lin: oye liz que tal si vamos a hacer algo divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

lin mostro una sonrisa sádica, mientras liz se trepaba en su cabeza, al siguiente dia en casa de zim, el está en la cocina preparando cereal, leyendo un instructivo.

Zim: 1: invierta el cereal. 2: invierta la leche 3: disfrute

Zim miro lo que iso y vio que su plato se estaba incendiando.

Zim: que mejor para el desayuno que unas rosquillas

Zim camino hasta su sala donde estaba todo desordenado ratas por allí, el inodoro lleno de queso, la televisión rota y cosa por el estilo, zim se sentó en el sofá y una rata salió de la basura y subió a la cabeza de zim, dib con ropa desgarrada, y un cerdo mordiéndole el trasero.

n/a: es corto lo se pero es porque me da flojera escribir mas pero bueno faltan muchos mas capítulos asi que sigan sintonizados o si no los matare :3 bueno adiós de despide "lin"


	2. tres personalidades

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, este capítulo va a hacer más largo de lo común y algo extraños así que disfruten, invasor zim no es de mi propiedad pero lin si y sus personalidades, perdón dije personalidades maldición T_T no soy buena para guardar secretos.

Zim y tak estaban en la cafetería, oyendo chises.

Niña: escucharon la masacre.

Niño: fue horrible

Zim: ¿de qué hablan?

Tak: zim si serás idiota, hablan sobre la masacre de ayer

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de una atada, todos voltearon a ver la puerta, allí estaba lin cubierta de sangre, estaba limpiando su cuchillo.

Lin: maldición

Lin dijo para ella misma y se sentó en una esquina, dib se levanto de la mesa donde el estaba y tuvo las agallas para hablar con ella.

Dib: hola

Lin: hola

Dib: quería hablarte sobre-e…

Dib no termino de hablar cuando, lin lo sostuvo del cuello.

Lin: ¿Qué quieres?

Dib: quería ver si podíamos ir a tomar algo

Dib dijo con algo de dificultad y sobándose el cuello, lin lo miro detenidamente para después tomarlo del cuello.

Zim: lin ¿Por qué te gusta dib?

Lin: si dices otra palabra te cortare la lengua

Zim trago saliva, mientras miraba a lin irse con dib.

Zim: eso fue extraño.

Lin llebo a dib hasta el patio de juegos donde comieron su almuerzo, cuando terminaron, lin le puso una correa y lo saco de la escuela.

Lin: m vas a llebara casa quieras o no

Dib: pero no puedo respirar

Lin: mejor para mi no tengo que oírte decir estupideces.

Lin camino a su casa con dib amarrado como si fuera un perrito, al llegar su tio la estaba esperando, el era un tipo de 19 años alto, delgado vestido de negro, cabello largo y negroy una cadena en el cuello.

Dib: ya sé donde saco el encanto

Tío de lin: cállate hombrecito.

Lin: ¡hola Alan!

Alan: como estas lin, quienes este enano.

Lin: es mi criado, su nombre es dib.

Dib: hola

Alan: hola mi nombre es Alan y soy el tío de lin.

Lin: bien voy a estar en mi habitación, dib te puedes retirar.

Dib: pero

Lin: ¡que te largues!

Dib se fue corriendo como rayo, lin subió a su habitación, esta era de color negro, dibujos muy bien hechos pegados en la pared, una cama individual en forma de ataúd (se me acabaron las ideas ) un baúl enorme, un tocador color azul, y una repisa con frascos de sangre, lin llego y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo cuando vio una luz.

Luz 1: mira esta muy flaca.

Luz 2: si ale tiene razón

Luz 3: déjenla en paz

Lin: no ustedes otra vez.

Luz 1 su forma cambia a una niña con cabello rubio, camisa con mangas largas con una carita feliz en medio de color rosa, con mini falda color mezclilla, ojos verdes, una flor en el cabello y unas trencitas.

Luz 1: ¿lin me recuerdas? Soy yo tu amiga alegría pero puedes decirme ale.

Ale abraso a lin con todas sus fuerzas.

Ale: cuanto tiempo dónde estabas

Luz 2: no la abrases tienes gérmenes

La luz 2 cambia su forma a una niña con cabello castaño, ojos rojos, blusa morada con una carita con el seño fruncido, pantalón de mezclilla, con el cabello agarrado y una calavera en el cabello; la luz 2 aparta a ale de lin.

Luz 2: pueden calmarse

Ale: tu no te metas karma

Karma: no me llames a si dime kar, ¡kar!

La luz que queda se transforma en una niña con cabello y ojos blancos, vestido azul claro, con una carita triste en medio, con una libélula en el cabello.

Kar: miren quien está aquí, la gran y grandiosa Trinity ha venido a bendecirnos.

Kar dijo con algo de sarcasmo, después las tres se dirigieron caras molestas y empezaron a pelear, con excepción de Trinity ella es demasiado tímida.

Lin: bueno ahora que estoy con alguien más sincera…. ¡porque demonios están aquí!

Trinity: no me grites

Trinity empezó a llorar, lin sintió algo de remordimiento… ¿remordimiento? Ese sentimiento no lo sentía desde que tenía 5 años, obviamente esto era obra de karma.

Lin: karma deja de hacer eso

Kar: ¿hacer qué?

Lin: sentir remordimiento

Kar: lin como sabrás nosotras controlamos tus sentimientos, o me equivoco Linnea.

Lin: sabes que odio que me llames a sí.

Kar: no debes avergonzarte de tu nombre, o si

Lin: te voy a matar

Lin se abalanzó enzima de kar, y empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

N/A: bien espero que les haya gustado, cuídense, resupieren, y sigan leyendo zatr XD bueno se despide "lin"


	3. una cita medio extraña

Hola no he tenido tiempo, ya me estoy pareciendo a radiack con eso de la tarea XD los dos siempre atareados, pero bien (me duele mi espalda) pero sabemos cómo es la escuela otros 5 años más y termino mis estudios, para después trabajar horrible, bueno empecemos.

Era un sábado por la mañana lin estaba dormida en su cama cuando Ale la despertó.

Ale: despierta es hora de levantarse

Lin: no quiero es sábado

Ale: y que hoy iras a una cita.

Lin: ¿Qué? Una cita ¿con quién?

Ale: te alegraras de saber de que ayer llame a dib y le pedí que tuvieran una cita.

Lin: ¿Qué hicistes qué?

Ale: no digas mas te tenemos que poner algo lindo.

Ale camino hasta su closet en busca de un lindo vestido, a lin le daba un tic nervioso.

Ale: ponte esto

Ale le puso un vestido de corderito y un bastón.

Ale: te ves linda

Lin: voy a una cita no a una fiesta de disfraces

Lin se quito el traje cuando oyó que alguien toca la puerta, y se la aventó a ale quien quedo sepultada en una montaña de ropa.

Alan: lin el enano cabezón vino a visitarte.

Lin: dile que pase y que espere en la sala.

Lin corrió, se puso zapatos, cepilló su cabello y fue a la puerta de su habitación.

Lin: estoy nerviosa.

Ale: no te preocupes yo te ayudo

Kar: y yo

Trinity: yo igual

Ale: a ustedes quien las invito

Kar: no importa.

Lin: no ustedes se quedan aquí

Lin salió a toda velocidad a la sala.

Kar: bien vamos

Ale: espera, necesitamos disfraces

Kar: a si ten

Kar le da unos bigotes falsos y sombreros mexicanos

Kar: ahora si

Las tres se volvieron luces, una de color rojo, otra amarilla y otra azul cielo; dejando a esas tres en la sala con lin, ella tropezó cayendo enzima de dib.

Lin: lo lamento fue mi culpa

Lin se levanto mirando asía otro lado para que no viera que tenía un leve sonrojo, dib también se levanto y le dio un ramo de rosas de color violeta

Dib: ten son para ti, se que te encanta el color violeta así que las pinte.

Lin: gracias son bonitas

Dib: bueno nos vamos

Lin: está bien

Lin le volvió a colocar la misma corea que la otra vez en su cuello y lo saco arrastrando.

Lin: dib no estoy aquí porque me gustes si no porque me obligaron

Dib: en ese caso, vamos a dar un paseo por el parque

Lin: bien

Mientras tanto, escondidas tras unos arbustos están kar, ale y Trinity espiando a lin con unos binoculares gigantes, tan grandes como la cabeza de dib.

Ale: miren esto

Ale ase que lin tome la mano de dib, acto que lo sonroja y los dos se van al parque.

Esta vez lin y dib comen una nieve de limón, cuando kar ase que el helado de lin callera.

Kar: ja, ja

Ale le da un zape a kar y se va persiguiendo a lin y dib

Lin y dib están en los columpios, Trinity y kar les empiezan a lanzar tacos

Ale: ¿Qué hacen estúpidas? Estamos tratando de que tengan una linda cita

Kar: si pero tu vistes el reí león 3, timón dijo que "nada que esta noche es para amar"

Ale: si serás idiota

Trinity: miren los dos se nos fueron

Las tres volvieron a buscarlos ellos miraban el atardecer (que rápido pasa el tiempo) las tres subieron a un árbol cercano.

Ale: se ven tan lindos

Kar negó con la cabeza y le disparo una fecha a lin, la cual salió corriendo con la flecha clavada en su trasero.

Ale: ¡kar!

Kar: ¿Qué? Le quería hacer como Cupido

Ale y kar perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron bruscamente al piso

Lin: ¿ale, kar que asen aquí? Les dije que se quedaran en casa

Dib: las conoces

Lin: claro que no

Dib: pero las llamaste por sus nombres

Lin: si me tengo que ir espero que lo hallas disfrutado… me voy

Lin le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla, tomo a kar y ale de las muñecas y se las llevo lejos, dib toco su mejilla donde lin puso sus labios, detrás de el calló Trinity al suelo.

Trinity: no se olviden de mí

Trinity fue detrás de ellas, dib cayó al suelo soñando despierto si quitar su mano de su mejilla.

N/A: bien espero que les haya gustado se despide "lin" eso creo O_O

Y gracias a radiack por aconsejarme


	4. un accidente medio raro

**Hola, primero que nada un aviso: dejen de insistir que soy emo, porque dicen eso T_T, un montón de personas solo dejan mensajes ofensivos, bueno pero a mí que me importa además tuve unos problemas con el fanfic…. Se borro en el último momento T-T**

Era un día nuevo era lunes todos estaban en sus asientos, zim tenía una cara de aburrimiento, tak había faltado a clases, lin tenía una cara de enojo, dib… bueno estaba mirando al vacio. La maestra bittres los llamo muy enojada.

s. bittres: bien mocosos hoy se unirán tres niñas nuevas, saluden a kar, ale, y Trinity.

Lin rompió un lápiz, le daba un tic nervioso.

Ale: hola lin soy yo

S. bittres: cállate, y ustedes 3 siéntense atrás

Ale, kar y Trinity se sentaron en 3 sillas, la clase continuo normalmente, hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo, lin camino hasta los pasillos y vio las mesas en un zim y tak, y en otra dib y Gaz

Lin: ¿tengo otra opción?

Lin se sentó en la mesa de sus "personalidades"

Ale: oye lin tengo un plan para que todos se sienten juntos

Ale fue a la mesa de zim, kar a la de dib y Trinity se quedo hay con lin

Ale: puedo hablarte un segundo

Zim: claro

Ale y zim fueron asía el patio de atrás para hablar en privado.

Zim: así que eres la voz interna de lin

Ale: prefiero que me digan personalidad

Zim: pruébalo

Ale: está bien… creo

Zim: solo lin conoce la respuesta a esto, porque solo ella y yo lo vivimos… o algo así

Ale: me la sé de todas, todas

Zim: cosa con la que trocé, hora, fecha, lugar cuando la bese

Ale: ¡QUE!

Zim: ves tú no eres lin

Ale: jamás dije que lo fuera

Zim: se enojo conmigo, me dio una cachetada, me hirvió en una olla gigante y me izo beberme mi caldo.

Ale: qué asco

Zim: sabía bien

Ale: ¿que el beso o el caldo?

Zim: ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo

Zim y ale volvieron a la cafetería, ale se sentó con sus amigas, un niño enorme y gordo empujo a Trinity y la dejo en el suelo.

Ale: eso no se hace

Kar: discúlpate ahora mismo

Niño: ¿Quién va a obligarme?

Lin: para ello estoy yo

Lin le arroja una bola de porquería en la cara del chico los niños empezaron a gritar "guerra de comida" todos empezaron a lanzar comida de un lado a otro, una bola de carne se dirigía a gir, Trinity apareció de la nada con una bandeja usándola como escudo para proteger a gir, Trinity tomo a gir entre sus brazos y corrieron a un almacén para protegerse.

Todos en la cafetería formaron un escudo con sillas, hasta que la maestra bittres, interrumpió el relajo.

: ¿quién izo esto?

Todos empezaron a señalar con el dedo a kar, ale y lin

s. bittres: ustedes tres limpiaran todo esto

la maestra les entrego unos trapeadores; todos estaban en clase, la cafetería estaba reluciente, solo había una bola de papel en el suelo

Kar: no estuvo tan mal

Kar levanto el papel y lo puso en una papelera, de un momento a otro la papelera se prendió en llamas.

Lin: ¿con que trapeaste?

Kar: con un botecito que decía "inflamable"

Ale: mejor hay que salir de aquí

Las tres salieron de la cafetería antes de que las consumieran las llamas.

Kar: voy a llamar a los bomberos

Kar tomo el teléfono por unos minutos y después colgó

Kar: llegaran en 3… 2… 1…

La pared se izo trisas de ella aparecieron, un grupo de hombres musculosos, con cascos de bombero y disfrazados de gato al estilo anime XD

Hombre: alguien pidió entretenimiento

Lin: qué clase de bomberos son estos

Kar: son el escuadrón de actores sexis desempleados homosexuales

Ale: ¿Por qué están aquí?

Kar: decían que podían imitar a bomberos

Lin: espero que sirvan de algo.

Ale: si

Lin: ¡señores!

Hombre: señoritas

Lin: señoritas, hay fuego vayan a apagarlo

Hombre: ¡fuego! Hay mamá yo me voy

Todos los "hombres" salieron corriendo con dirección a los salones.

Ale: ahora tenemos que ir por ellos

Lin: ¿¡y Trinity!?

En un almacén de comida durmiendo entre cerdos y ranas, se encuentran Trinity y gir durmiendo cuando el humo dificulto su respiración.

Gir: ¿que hacemos?

Trinity: solo tengo 8 años

Gir: m… descuida tengo un plan

En el salón de la s. bittres todos se encontraban en sus actividades comunes cuando los "hombres", lin, kar y ale llegaron.

Hombre: corran niños hay fuego

Todos corrieron como locos, dib con cara de no entender nada, una niña tropezó con una silla.

Niña: mi tobillo me duele

Un hombre saco un arma y apunto a su cabeza, y disparo

Hombre: eso me dolió mas a mí que a ti

El hombre disparó por segunda vez y salió corriendo

Lin: quien le da un arma a un loco

Las tres persiguieron a los hombres, mientras tanto Trinity esta tirada en una esquina, luchando por respirar, gir se mete por un ojo de ratón.

Gir: aguanta un poco más.

Trinity: eso are

Devuelta con las tres ellas están en el gimnasio con zim, tak, dib y Gaz.

Ale: es hora que digan lo que nunca hicieron.

Tak: nunca me convertí en invasora

Dib: nunca atrape a zim

Gaz: nunca compre el esclavo de juego 3

Kar: nunca vi a santa Claus

Ale: nunca… nunca camine bajo un árbol de cerezo

Lin: zim tengo que confesarte algo

Zim: dime

Lin: fue mi culpa que tak se desinteresara en ti

Zim: ¿Por qué?

Lin: porque… porque te quiero, te quiero y no quiero perderte, la verdad… yo quise ser tu amiga pero…

Zim se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Lin: tienes ganas de que te vuelva e hervir en aceite ¿no es así?

Zim: bueno, no hay que descartar que sea delicioso, como cuando me convertí en mortadela gigante.

Lin: descuida si nos salvamos are un poco de caldo de zim… sigo odiándote

Zim: lin tengo algo que confesarte la verdad es que… rompí tu Ipoh

Lin: vamos zim no seas payazo

Zim: no es mentira

Lin: ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Lin empieza a golpear brutalmente a zim, Ale y tak detienen a lin, antes de que le sacara los ojos a zim.

De un momento a otro una jauría de cerdos, ranas y ratas salen de la nada entre las llamas, quienes son comandadas por gir y trinity XD

Tak: hay zim mira como te dejo, luego me das un poquito de tu sopa

Zim: hay mi rodilla me duele

Tak beso su frente.

Tak: eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota favorito.

Después de unas horas los verdaderos bomberos llegaron a apagar el fuego, unos minutos después uno de los "hombres" se acerco a lin.

Hombre: son 500 dólares por la función

Lin: ¿Qué?

Hombre: oye niña no arriesgamos nuestras sexis vidas por nada

Lin: bien pueden arreglarlo con mi agente de ventas

Lin señalo a dib y después susurró unas cosas al oído del hombre

Hombre: vamos chicas, vamos a bailar suavecito al cabezón

Dib: ¡NO!

**N/A: como les pareció impresionante, tuve problemas para escribirlo pero aquí está mi obra maestra y gracias a radiack por darme ideas n_n a y no se olviden de votar por sus parejas favoritas ;) pongan en sus comentarios las parejas que mas apoyan y al final pondré los resultados n_n**


	5. la señora menbrana

**¿Hola :3 como están amiguitos? Bien listo para otra dosis de mis capitulitos… perdonen por el nombre del capitulito, pero era el más apropiadito (._.) no vallan a decir como radiack. Estoy hablando así porque suena tierno (:3) bueno disfruten.**

* * *

La señora membrana capitulo 6

Era una noche normal como cualquier otra, había pasado casi un mes desde que zim y lin dejaron de ser amigos, lin y su tío viajaban en auto sobre una carretera, Alan frena en una gasolinera.

Alan: bien aquí te bajas

Lin: ¿Por qué?

Alan: por… me escapare y me fugare a México durante unos… 3 días, te dejare con Mario aquí, pórtate bien, no amenaces a nadie de muerte, come verduras y no agás tu tarea; ya empaque tus cosas, bueno adiós.

Su tío subió a su auto le dio una maleta de mano a lin y arranco a toda velocidad, lin saco un teléfono e izo una llamada

Lin: ¿liz? Necesito un aventón.

Liz: si mi señora

En pocos segundos una camioneta de carga conducida por liz llego para ayudar a su señora.

Lin: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Liz: tenía que comprar quesos.

Lin: cuantas veces te digo que soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Liz: no se… siete

Lin: mejor vámonos

Lin subió al camión, liz y lin condujeron hasta su casa, lin bajo del camión y entro a la casa, no pudo dejar su maleta cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Lin: ¿quién es?

Lin abrió la puerta y vio a un chico cabezón obviamente era dib

Dib: hola lin

Lin: hola

Dib: quería ver si querías acompañarnos a cenar

Lin: espera un segundo

Lin le cerró la puerta en la cara, camino hasta su cocina, sé subió a un banquito y reviso su alacena, al verla vacía volvió con dib.

Lin: ya vine

Dib: ¿y?

Lin: si… voy a ir

Dib: gracias te veré en una hora.

Lin: si lo que sea

Lin le volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara, camino a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

Lin: tengo sueño

Ale: que haces aquí, perezosa tienes una cita en una hora.

Lin: no es una cita, el solo me dará alimentos gratis

Kar: si ale… un consejo lin, incendia el lugar después de comer.

Trinity: ustedes tres están locas, ale y kar, ustedes se quedaran aquí con migo.

Ale: pero

Trinity: sin peros

Kar: hay Trinity ya se revelo

Ale: bien ya perdimos mucho tiempo, solo te quedan 30 minutos, hay que bañarte, secarte, vestirte, peinarte, buscar unos zapatos que combinen con un sombrero de copa, para después buscar un bolso que combine con tu vestido, para después darte cuenta de que te ves ridícula con tu vestuario y que es de color verde vomito para que te pongas tu horrible estilo emo y me golpes en la cara.

Lin: me gusto el final

Ale respiraba con dificultad por tantas palabras que pronuncio, cundo se oyó el timbre de la casa.

Lin: bien me tengo que ir

Ale: no espera, todavía no estás lista.

Trinity: diviértete

Kar: me traes unos tacos

Mientras tanto con lin y dib.

Dib: estas lista

Lin: si, si lo que digas

Dib: te ves bonita, ¿nuevo perfume?

Lin: yo no me pongo perfume.

Dib: bien debe ser tu aroma natural.

En la habitación de lin; ale, kar y Trinity se miraban una a la otra de una forma extraña

Kar: ¿vamos por una pizza?

Ale: ¿al cerdo de la pizza?

Kar: claro

Trinity: vamos

Ale Trinity y kar se transformaron en luces y salieron atravesando la ventana.

Mientras tanto con lin y dib, Una vez que llegaron la familia membrana estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolos.

Pr. Membrana: hijo me alegra que salgas con una chica y no te intereses tanto como antes en lo paranormal.

Gaz: que bajo has caído lin

Lin: solo estoy aquí porque mi despensa está vacía.

Pr. Membrana: no le puedes decir a tu tío que te dé de comer.

Lin: mi tío salió de viaje unos días

Mientras tanto en la frontera, unos coches de policía persiguen un chevi rojo, los policías tienen sombreros mexicanos y bigotes, Alan quien conduce el chevi tiene un sombrero de hojas y un bigote falso.

Ala: les digo que yo soy mexicano

Policía: atrapen al turista

Alan se acerca a una fosa sin fondo al parecer, el para unos segundos mira fijamente el borde, pone todo su peso en el acelerador el auto salta del borde, aplica un salto al estilo residen evil y por una cosa de nada casi cae en la fosa, el sale del auto victorioso, viendo a los policías del otro lado de la fosa, unos policías salen detrás de un auto y toman a Alan de los hombros.

Alan: mierda

Policía: síganos señor don Goyo

Volviendo con lin, ella está sentada en el sillón de la casa membrana tomando una soda y mirando misterios misteriosos, todos a su alrededor la miran extraño.

Dib: ammm…. Lin?

Lin: sí

Dib: ¿quieres comer?

Lin: claro

Mientras tanto en el cerdo de la pizza ale, kar y Trinity bailando con los animalitos mecánicos, todo está cubierto de queso, la gente corría por todos lados como locas para no ser aplastada por las olas de queso.

Hombre: hay mama, hay mucho queso

Ale: creo que y comimos mucha pizza

Kar: todavía tengo hambre

Trinity: a nadar en queso se ha dicho.

Las tres se sumergieron en tanto queso, mientras tanto en la frontera de México y E.E.U. en una estación de policía un joven alto, delgado, cabello oscuro, botas de cuero con picos, y una cadena en el cuello de nombre Alan, esperaba a que alguien le de informes, un oficial accede donde se encontraba Alan acompañado de una pareja.

Oficial: así es señores, nosotros tenemos registro de todos los que pasan la frontera.

Señora: ¿¡Alan!?

Alan: ¡hola Elen como esas, hermana!

Elen: ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Alan: aquí nomas, detenido.

Elen: ¿por casualidad, sabes donde esta mi hija Linnea?

Alan le dirige una mirada nerviosa mientras traga saliva, mientras tanto en la casa de dib, el había perdido de vista a lin después de comer; en el cuarto de Gaz Yacían Gaz y lin jugando videos juegos en unas sillas mecedoras, dib entro al cuarto de Gaz muy enojado por la compartición de lin, dib la tomo por el mango del cuello, llevando la arrastrando, lin se sujetó del marco de la puerta del cuarto de Gaz, no hubo poder humano para quitarla de allí.

Lin: ¡déjame!

Dib: vamos a comer

Lin: no tengo hambre.

Lin le dio una patada en la cara de dib, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, lin se paro del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de su hombro izquierdo, salió de la casa de la familia membrana, lin camino discreta mente asía su casa, cuando ale, kar y Trinity la empujaron.

Lin: ¿donde estaban y porque están cubiertas de queso?

Ale: cállate

Kar: hay algo extraño en la casa

Ale y lin: ¿Qué?

Kar y Trinity: hay algo extraño despidiendo de la casa.

Trinity: velo por ti misma

Kar le tapo el ojo de color verde a lin para que viera exactamente como kar y Trinity ven; la casa era de color rojo, todo lo demás estaba en blanco y negro.

Kar: ¿vez? El ojo de ale te impide ver las cosas como son

Ale: no tiene nada de malo mi ojo, mira

Ale le tapo el ojo de color rojo a lin para que viera que su ojo es normal; todo el mundo era de color rosa, había muchos conejos saltando y la casa era de color lila.

Lin: ¡quítalo es horrible!

Ale: insensatos

Kar: el punto es, que hay algo malo en la casa

Lin: están exagerando de nuevo, todo está muy bien…

Lin entro a la casa y encontró tres sombras una cargaba a otra de la gabardina.

Elen: allí estas mi preciosa nena

Lin: m-mamá

Elen corrió y abrazo a lin la sostuvo varios minutos en sus brazos, lin no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, ella había escapado de casa para poder tener una mejor vida… ¿y ahora?

Elen: mira todo lo que has crecido

Alan: perdón lin

Lin: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Elen: no hemos parado de buscarte desde que e fuiste

Padre: en Uruguay, Barcelona, Perú, argentina…

Elen: ofrecimos una recompensa de más de 15 millones de dólares.

Alan: ¿y me los van a dar?

Padre: no

Alan: mierda

Elen: lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo.

Padre: volveremos a hacer una familia feliz

Elen: empaca tus cosas, nos iremos en tres días

Lin: ¡ustedes no tienen derecho!

Elen: ¿Qué?

Lin: ¡he vivido al margen de ustedes, jamás he tenido a nadie con quien jugar, me maltrataban en la escuela, y a ustedes que les importó, no tienen derecho de venir cuando se les pegue la gana a decirme como vivir mi vida!

Kar: que emotivo

Ale: si tienes razón.

Lin: así es que porque no se compran un perro y lo tratan a el como su títere.

Lin subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, ella observo detenidamente su cuarto, tenía todo lo que más amaba durante estos 6 meses, todo le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos, ella se recostó en su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

**N/A: como les pareció, creo que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero, así se inicia, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia en el próximo capitulo**


	6. el adios parte 1

Hola listos para la gran entrega final de esta saga?, bueno otra pregunta ya hicieron sus cartas para santa? XD yo lo digo por esas personas que aun creen en ese gordo rojo… empecemos: 3

¿El adiós?  
-conversaciones de aislamiento-

Lin despertó con un gran dolor en el cuello había dormido durante 2 días, eso es mucho para alguien que nunca duerme (N/A: así es lin nunca duerme) ella estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba

Alan: oye lin ¿estás desierta? (se asoma por la puerta de su habitación)  
lin: ¡no estoy en coma!  
Alan: tampoco seas sarcástica con migo  
Lin: por tu culpa me tendré que ir  
Alan: si, lo que digas

Alan salió de su habitación, dentro de ella lin se recostó en su cama, cuando oyó un extraño sonido, dos sombras aparecieron de la nada y se sentaron en la orilla de su cama, eran dos niños, un niño y una niña idénticos, parecían gemelos, cabello gris, la niña llevaba lentes, ambos tenían un pequeño sombrero de copa del lado derecho de su cabeza, un vestido de manga larga con rayas blancas y negras en caso de a niña y una camiseta de parte del niño.

Niña: ¿nena porque lloras?  
niño: ¿a estas altas horas?  
lin: y ustedes ¿Quién son?  
Niña: deja que te esplique: bello día que es  
Niño: tus lagrimas derramándose están  
niña: todo será perfecto  
Niño: yo solo quería jugar ajedrez  
niña: te juro que me causas estrés  
niño: tantas cosas por planear  
niña: el equipaje hay que guardar  
niño: y la múdense hay que empezar  
niña: somos gemelos inocentes  
niño: y en la noche aguardando ausentes  
niña: hasta que una niña durante toda una noche  
niño: llorando sin control comiéndose un lonche  
lin: ¿lonche?  
niña: ¡no descompongas nuestra rima!  
niño: si toma una lima (le da un lima a lin)  
niña: no tiene caso, me llamo nat  
niño: y zero es mi nombre  
lin: O_O  
nat: y somos tus nuevas personalidades  
lin: WTF!  
zero: ¿Qué?

Del techo descienden las tres chifladas (así les puse XD)

Ale: ¡lin! Se me olvido decirte que hoy nos mudamos y… (Observa a los gemelos)  
zero: ¿Quién son?  
nat: ¿ustedes?  
kar: hay llegamos tarde… fue tu culpa ale  
ale: ¿la mía?  
lin: de todos modos ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
nat: mi nombre es nat, represento la inteligencia y la responsabilidad  
zero: mi nombre es zero, represento la seriedad y la amargura… eso creo.  
Lin: si… yo iré a darme una ducha de agua fría… para olvidar todo esto (lin retrocedió hasta llegar la puerta del baño y encerarse)  
ale: ¿y tu cómo te llamas?  
Zero: zero  
ale: ¡zero! (suspiro)  
zero: si así me llamo, y deja de babear  
ale: si claro, ammm… me llamo alegría (empieza a jugar con su cabello) pero mis amigas me dicen ale, tú me puedes decir princesa  
zero: prefiero decirte "cosa esa, que babea"  
ale: gracias nadie me había dicho cosas tan bonitas como eso en toda mi vida, se ve que tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos (lo toma de la mano)  
zero: yo creo que no (se aparta de ale y se esconde detrás de su hermana)  
ale: ven aquí "mi príncipe azul"  
zero: (horrorizado) ¡HAY HERMANA PROTEGEME!  
Nat: deja a mi hermano  
zero: no querrás perder una mano  
ale: no puedo vivir sin ti  
lin: ¡cállense! (Lin sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla en el cabello y una bata) lárguense de aquí… tu no ale, necesito tu ayuda  
ale: ¿la mía?  
lin: no la de chewuaka (no sé cómo se escribe T-T)  
todos se habían ido de la habitación de lin, ale se encontraba cepillándole el cabello a lin frente a un espejo, en un tocador de porcelana comprado por los padres de lin.

Ale: estas quedando muy linda, ¿segura que quieres ir a despedirte de zim?  
lin: le dedique mis mejores años de trabajo para el, y obligándome a llamarlo señor  
ale: no es por eso ¿o sí?  
Lin: la verdad no  
ale: ¿entonces?  
lin: no lo comprenderías, yo nunca vi a zim como mi señor…  
ale: entiendo, quieres ir a despedirte  
lin: si  
ale: bien no puedes ver a zim vestida así, necesitamos arreglarte.

Ale corrió al armario de disfraces de lin, había muchas cosas, vestidos, zapatos, pantalones, camisas, incluso una salamandra muerta.

Ale: ¿hace cuanto que no limpias esto?  
lin: no lo sé  
ale: ¡qué hermoso! (ale saca un hermoso vestido azul marino)  
lin: este cuarto era de mi madre cuando vivía aquí, ella uso este vestido para impresionar a mi padre, ella dice que ese vestido si se usa con el hombre indicado, este ase que caigan a sus pies. Solo es una vieja historia de la familia.  
Ale: ¿y porque yo no la se?  
lin: tú no eres de la familia  
ale: entiendo porque no tienes amigos  
lin: te importaría hablar de otra cosa  
ale: ¿Qué tal si te lo pones?  
lin: ¡póntelo tu!  
ale: ¡¿en cerio?!  
lin: no  
ale: mala  
lin: no me importa  
ale: ven te lo voy a poner  
lin: ¡no!

Ale empezó a perseguir a lin por toda la habitación con el vestido en manos, ale salto de su cama, cayendo encima de la pobre lin, ale la sujetó de sus manos y piernas, obligándola a ponerse su vestido, ale la observó detenida mente mientras la sujetaba de sus manos, lin se arto de ella y le dio una patada en la cara, apartándola de ella, lin se acomodo su vestido y se sacudió el polvo de su hombro

Ale: ¡mi cara, mi cara está sangrando!  
Lin: no vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mí –mientras cepillaba su cabello-  
ale: ¡eso no reconstruirá mi cara! (Muestra su cara de sangrentada)  
lin: no te pongas delicada  
ale: (DX) el mundo me odia  
lin: qué bueno que te distes cuenta  
ale: será mejor que te des prisa  
lin: no… mejor iré a tomar té imaginario  
ale: ¿y me vas a dar?  
lin: de hecho no  
ale: voy a vomitar  
lin: y yo voy a comer un helado

Lin salió de su habitación con su vestido puesto y arreglada, salió de su casa en su mono patín asía al parque.

Nota: are la segunda parte después


End file.
